1. Field
This invention pertains to holders for handpieces used with various medical, dental, and industrial devices. In particular it relates to a handpiece holder, which provides easy access to the handpiece, is replaceable, and rotatable to hold the handpiece in different positions on a vertical support surface.
2. State of the Art
Various holders for handpiece devices, particularly in the medical, dental, and industrial industries, are known. For example, Casica et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,421, issued Jul. 22, 1997 discloses a surgical handpiece holder for medical devices. Booth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,059, issued Jun. 27, 1972, discloses a holder for dental hand pieces. These handpiece holders have different features dependent upon the needs of a user. Desirable features for a handpiece holder are: 1). Easy to access the handpiece, 2) Rotatable to hold the handpiece in different positions, and 3) Replaceable on the field. The invention described below provides a handpiece holder with all of these desirable features.